Going Under
by Tamer
Summary: Harry Muses over what has happened. WARNING! Contains Vulgar language, lots of it, and I dont advise faint hearts read it.


Jessi-chan: I've been thrown into a depression mostly. My boyfriend dumped me and called so many names, he said I was a little girl and I should be more active as a girlfriend, and he told me that my views on life were screwed and that I should Burn in hell. Maybe I should, but if your offended by anything I write in up coming fictions, im very sorry, But im spiraling down another bad road of my god forsaken life and I don't mean to offend. That said I don't own HP or Going Under. They are JKR and Evanescence's..  
  
Going Under  
  
now i will tell you what i've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears i've cried  
  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
and you still won't hear me  
  
-Harry Walked back from the Battle field. He had won. Surprise surprise.He had won, finally. But Albus, he didn't under stand.-  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Im not a doll Albus. You can control me. I've shed as much blood as I should have cried tears. But I can cry. Im supposed to be brave and strong. You're the old man. You're the one with powers to rival Voldemort himself! Then why didn't you do it. Why didn't you save the world. You fucking bastard. I never asked for this fucking job, so fuck off!!! I was a baby and you put the world on my back. You broke me. But im fixed. Just a bit of tape and im already intact.  
  
don't want your hand this time i'll save myself  
  
maybe i'll wake up for once  
  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
just when i thought i'd reached the bottom  
  
i'm dying again  
  
Then, the one time when you offered your help, I refused. Yeah, you wanted to help my cause, not me, but even then I didn't take the offer. You see, as I am not a doll, I know things. I act Naive and clueless, but I have more of a clue than you. Your toy is smart, and he's thinking of converting, had not the opponent killed the toys family. You see, your toy has had enough. And he fucking wants you to die. Fuck off, your unwanted Albus. I should have told you this before I killed voldemort. SAVE YOUR OWN FUCKING WORLD!  
  
i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
i'm going under  
  
Your excuses are like an ocean, and endless one because our Lies and excuses and reasons are endless. It sickens me. Your drowning me. I am not god. I cannot breath under water, I cant breath under your lies, I cant breath under your fucking lies and excuses and reasons, your fucking killing me!  
  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
so i don't know what's real and what's not  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
so i can't trust myself anymore  
  
i'm dying again  
  
You mix the truth and lies in a vile potion to confuse and bewilder me, you leave me believing things that cant possibly be real. Your worse than voldemort. YOU KILLING ME MORE THAN HE DID! I cant stand it. I wont stand it. I CANT STAND IT! Your killing me over and over, and every time I try to breath, I get a shred of reality, you cloud my mind, and Now I cant even trust myself! You Fucking Bastard! I hope you burn in Hell!  
  
i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
Your lies and excuses are coming in again, with congratulatories, but do I care? No. I only care that your killing me, your drowning me, and I fucking hate it! But then, is that so bad. You know, Harry Potter would rather be dead. He's seen so much hate and deaths, and your just adding to the toll you selfish bastard! Your worse than All the evil in the world combined, and your polluting minds, your killing more than just me.  
  
so go on and scream  
  
scream at me i'm so far away  
  
i won't be broken again  
  
i've got to breathe i can't keep going under  
  
So yell at me, yell that I was reckless, yell that I was foolish and stupid, wont hurt me. Sticks and stones. But again your pushing me under and I cant breath. I have to breath, but the ice of your lies has settled in, and theres only a thin layer of air between the water and the ice that I can breath from. Fuck you basstard. I hated you from the start. 


End file.
